jail brake
by suriko song
Summary: Rescue Kuronue from prision easy right? Wrong how can it be they have rabid fox's injured bats and crazy people trying to kill Hiei with large needls?
1. life changing

Summery Koenma gives a new mission to brake an old friend of Kuramas out of prison could this be the first in a long series of missions and events. A story focusing mainly on Kurama and some other characters hope you like cause if you don't it doesn't matter I'll keep righting.

Warning: I will not check my reviews until every chapter of this story is done and posted. I right for my own pleaser not for any one else If you don't like it and review its your fault for reading it if you like it and review thank you just don't expect a response until the story is finished.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu hakusho.

****

The above will be posted every ten chapters

Note: I know I have bad spelling so don't complain it is a waist of all are time.

****

The note will be posted ever chapter because people have a terrible habit if forgetting if it isn't

JAIL BRAKE

CHAPTER 1

Up, down, Ring.

Up, down, Ring.

Up, down, Ring.

The same old rhythm in the same old sun on the same old unbroken rock with the same old mettle pick.

Up, down, Ring.

He pulled the pick up in to the air he brot it down on the hard gray rock and listened as mettle rang agenst rock.

That was the rhythm of the Maki prison and he had bin playing to its beat for fifty years fifty years' since his pendant snapped and he was almost killed. He had thought he would die that's why he told Kurama to run. He never thought they would bring him hear and in truth some times he had to wonder if he really wasn't dead and this was hell.

They where watched so much he had to improve as a thief if he wanted to have enough for when he some day got out of prison. Now they never let any one out once they came to maki Prison but he still wasn't planning on staying hear.

The call went out for them to come in unlike all the others he was alleys sad when they called them in from hammering away at a rock that would not brake. That rock used to be his old hide out with his partner Kurama a hide out right by the prison fence. No one had ever found it no one had ever even considered looking but he mainly loved to look at that impenetrable rock and remember old times.

After all there would never be any more times like those when he some day got out he had heard that Kurama had died sixteen years ago. To think trying to prevent Kurama from dieing actually ended up killing him in an odd way.

He dropped his pick in the corner of his cell it was stone floored and walled it had a small bed with a moth eaten mattress and sheets. There was a small bared window in the stone wall there was a small corner with a bathroom witch contained toilet sink and a broken dirty mirror.

Maki prison was just as bad as reki prison the only difference was you where destined to spend your life hear doing the same thing.

Kuronue turned to look at himself in the dirty mirror any one that knew him would have had to look twice to recognize him. He still wore the all black clothing and torn hat they didn't give you new cloths when you came to Maki prison although they where in desperate need of repair. His black hair once pulled in to a high top not was in a low pony tail and noticeably duller then it used to be. His once violet eyes where now slightly duel as well showing the affects of this life. His face was covered in mud and dirt that would take twenty washings to get off. His wing once strong enough to lift him now had no where near enough strength and didn't have the shine a bat demons wings normally had. He was truly a shadow of what he used to be.

He looked out the small bared window at the mockingly bright blue sky they seemed to like torturing the prisoners by making them see outside and them selves.

"I hope its better in the after life then it is in life Kurama maybe I did you a favor after all." He said still looking at his small sliver of sky.

IN THE HUMAN REALM

Kurama shot up a short gasp escaping his lips he had fallen asleep on the bench in the park while waiting for his friends. That was not what unnerved him it was the fact that he had had a dream about Kuronue the day Kuronue died and the day fifty years after when he had almost died.

He unknowingly grasped the blood red pendent around his neck it was Kuronues he had found it the day he went back to where Kuronue got killed and he himself almost died.

This boy sitting on the bench in the park looking like he had just woken from a bad dream was know to the humans as Suiche Minameno. (Have no clue if I spelled that right.) But his friends and every one in maki and reki him as Youko Kurama fameis fox demon thief living in the human world.

He had slightly messy bright red hair that went down to mid back his eyes where a bright emerald green that could pierce the sole given the chance. He wore a pair of genes a white t-shirt and a brow jacket to protect agentst the late autumn wind.

At that moment two boys came running up to him one had slicked back black hair and brown eyes warring a green jumpsuit. The other had orange hair and brown eyes wearing genes and a blue t-shirt with a red jacket.

A second before the boys known as Kuwabara and Yusuke could say anything. Another boy warring all black with black spiky hair and red eyes obviously a fire demon to any one that knew what that was. Jumped out of a tree and on to Kuwabaras back knocking him over in to a mud puddle.

"Good one Hiei" Yusuke said to the black haired boy named Hiei.

"Just shutting him up before he could need it." Hiei said stepping of Kuwabara.

"So dose any one know why Koenma wants use hear." Yusuke asked looking from demon to demon.

They both answered with a no.

Just as Yusuke was about to start complaining a girl came out of no where on a wooden ore and landed on his back knocking him in to the mud next to Kuwabara. She had pink eyes and a pink kimono her hair was bright blue and pulled back with a red ribbon.

"Hay Hiei hay Kurama where are Yusuke and Kuwabara." Botan asked looking every where but down.

"You're standing on Yusuke and Hiei must have knocked Kuwabara out." Kurama said looking at the two forms.

"Oh sorry Yusuke." Botan said getting off of the fallen detective.

"Ugg just get on with it." Yusuke said as got up.

" Oh right you have another mission you need to brake some one out of maki prison Kurama is to be in charge because he knows the person and he will be able to figure out the best way to get in and out with him." Botan said some how staying cheerful.

"Ok so who is this person Kurama knows and why didn't Koenma come and tell use this." Yusuke asked now standing up luckily Kuwabara took up the whole mud puttel.

"Well I can't tell you why Koenma didn't come." Botan said slightly nerves.

IN REKI

There where papers flying every where and all the ogres had party hats on Koenma was in his teenage form dancing with Gorge the ogre. Both where practically giggling they had no paper work to do none at all they finally finished it all.

(That was pathetic)

BACK WITH EVERY ONE ELSE

"Now the name of the person is Kuronue I believe he was once your partner now gota go." Botan flew in to the air put on her party hat and headed back to reiki.

But no one noticed her levee all they noticed was Kuramas stunned expression and what he said. "But how he couldn't have survived that could he?" Every one else just stared at his odd reaction. Some how they knew this would change things forever.

yAY FIRST CHAPTER ALREADY WORKING ON SECOND ONE BECAUSE I'M ALLEYS HYPER AFTER I FINISH A CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE.


	2. old life

Read the beginning of chapter one or read my bio for warnings and disclaimer

This is kind of sad I got more of this done in an hour then I did on my science report in three days. --

Note: I know I have bad spelling don't complain it is a waist of all are time since I don't care what you think of it.

Jail brake

Kuronue point of view

It had begun to rain causing the dusty ground to turn to mud and the rocks and pick to become slippery. That however did not stop them from sending use out for are daily torture it didn't really matter it was just as damp inside as out.

I didn't really care any time I spent out side of my stone cell the better and looking up at that impenetrable mounten that I once and still do call home gives me hope of getting out of hear.

"What are you looking at you scum." Yelled a near by demon guard who ever came up with Makai prison surely knew what to do.

"I said what are you doing and why did you stop working." He said agene this time standing right in front of me.

That was when I noticed my pick was held motionless in my hand and I was staring up that impenetrable fortress. "I was just looking I geese my mind was wandering." I said playing innocent for some resin I relised that my voice was cracked and old as if I hadn't used it much for a long time.

"Well I think I'll have to teach you not to look." He said I knew what this bring the same bloody brutal beating as alleys and if I even tried to fight back I would end instead of being beating with an inch of my life it would be even less.

So as the first punch fell I prepared my self for what I would get for some odd resin I noticed every one else with there backs turned the bloody seen unfolding in the middle of the muddy prison yard. At that moment a speck of dowet came in to view would I ever get out of hear or would I spend the rest of my life being beaten for looking the wrong way or going out of rhythm with the picks.

Just as I was on the brink of consensus I thought I heard something but now I think it was imagination.

__

Don't worry my friend I'm hear. Then I lost consensus with that faint thought in my mind.

Normal point of view with the yyh gang

They had been walking for about an hour after the where sent to the Makai Kurama had said that he had an old hide out by the prison. What they weren't expecting was a giant mountain that looked about impenetrable.

"Umm Ok so how do we get up there I mean its a giant mountain." Yusuke said looking up at the giant mountain. The side they where on was covered with cliffs and lose rocks while the other side that wasn't protected by the thick forest was perfectly smooth and leaned right up agenst the prison fence.

"There's a tunnel that leads in." Kurama said as he began looking for some resin he had decided that being in his demon form was better then his human form.

Kurama began pushing one of the larger rocks that looked like it had fallen off the mountain and was to heavy to have bin moved. Just when they thought that Kurama had lost it the bolder began to slowly move to the side showing a flat side covering a large hole in the side of the rock wall.

"There sorry about that the rock was kind of stuck from sitting there for so many years." Kurama said as he stood up.

"Wow cool so we just follow that tunnel and it will take use where we need to go?" Kuwabara asked as he looked down the tunnel.

"No you follow me if you want to get to where you need to go. If you want to fall in to a pit of posenes plants, mettle spikes, boiling lava, explosives that will detonate if you even breath on them, and probably some things I forgot over the last sixty-six years be my guests." Kurama said counting off all the dangerous thing on his fingers.

Yusuke and Kuwbara looked on dumb struck.

"To put in idiot friendly terms you either follow the fox or get killed." Hiei said.

"Nicely put Hiei now follow me and don't do anything unless I tell you to." Kurama said looking at Yusuke and Kuwbara especially.

They went in to the tunnel Kurama having Hiei go last because he was the only one that could stand up in there so that way he could close off the entrance. Kurama had to change to fox form and Kuwabara and Yusuke where crawling.

They went for about three minutes (which Yusuke later said felt like three hours) and came to an area of tunnel that was about eight feet high just enough for Youko Kurama to get thorough. (Think he's seven feet I'll check just in case.)

"Why did this place start out so small?" Yusuke asked.

"To frustrate anyone that tries to get in and doesn't know it evens out." Kurama said.'

With that they began the uneventful task of walking throw a tunnel in a thief's den. About half way throw the tunnel Kuwabara began to get frustrated and started to complain of course driving every one else crazy.

"This is taking forever not even you can remember something after so many years I bet we're walking in circles." Kuwabara said.

"Kuwabara stop complaining if I didn't know where I was going one I would not have come in in the first place and two we would be dead by now if I didn't know where I was going." Kurama said unable to ignore the idiot any longer.

"I don't think so you are really old your brain must be de... det... Rotting by now I'm surprised you even do well in school." Kuwabara said he obviously didn't notice Hiei and Yusuke baking away of the fuming fox demon in front of him. He also must have forgotten that Kurama probably helped build the tunnel so would of course know where to go.

"Ok Kuwbara your right so what way do you suggest we should go since we are obviously lost." Said Kurama baking away to cover up a surten passage way with his body to keep Kuwabara from seeing it.

"I mean how old are you three hundred no one can live that long and still remember something like that. Huu oh yay the way to go umm this way." Kuwabara said as he began walking to the opposite side of the tunnel.

"I don't know Kuwabara I think that side of the tunnel might have a lava pit in it." Kurama said try and failing to hide the anger in his voice.

"Now Kurama don't get mad because some one out witted you it's not that bad." Said Kuwabara not noticing as he stepped throw the passageway and fell.

Kurama reached out just in time to grab Kuwabara by the back of his shirt so he was dangling about a foot over the lava pit. Yusuke and Hiei where besides Kurama staring down at the idiot hanging over a lava pit because he didn't listen to Kurama.

"Now Kuwabara do you understand why it is obvious why I know where I'm going there is only one way to go in hear one wrong turn your dead before you can scream. You are also vary luck that I felt like saving after some of those comments oh and for the record I'm going to be five thousand in one month." Kurama said as he pulled Kuwbara out of the lava pit.

Kuwabara was sweating and shaking and it wasn't just from the lava it was also from the "One more comment like that and I wont kill you slowly I'll tortr you to death." glare from Kurama.

"Kuwabara you better not talk to or about Kurama for the rest of the day or I think he might kill you." Yusuke said.

Kuwabara just nodded with a look on his face that said I wont even think about him.

With that settled Kurama lead them to the spot he had bin covering when Kuwabara chose a trap to walk in to. He led them in the passageway and they came out in a surprisingly well-lit room. They're several windows with plants and illusions on them so no one would see them. The room had stone walls with wood flooring put in on the floor there where several stair cases one three of the for walls. The one's on the left and right and led up to several doors that must have bin things such as kitchen food storage loot storage, bedrooms bathrooms and other things. The wall acrosed from the entrance had one long stare case going up to a platform like thing with a long rectangular window above it this was obviously for looking out of.

"Wow Kurama this is your old hide out?" Yusuke asked.

"It was more then that Yusuke it was one of the few real homes I ever had." Kurama replied his anger at Kuwabara forgotten at the feel of being in his old home agene.

"Kurama this is amazing." Kuwabara said trying to be nice.

"It's ok Kuwabara just so long as I don't have to teach you a lesson like that agene kay?" Kurama asked.

"Ya sorry about the age comments by the way I just have one question wouldn't some one saying your three hundred be better then admitting that your almost five thousand." Kuwabara said looking at Kurama.

"No the older a fox demon gets the more prod they are of there age." Kurama said.

"Now if that's out of the way I'll show you to your rooms and let you get your first look at the prison." Kurama said.

He led them all to their rooms showing them which one was his on the way.

Kuramas room had slivery gray walls forest green carpeting a round chary wood desk in the center of the room with a few chary wood chairs. The bed was low to the ground and had leaf green sheets. There was a wall an old wall hanging one the wall it had a strange moon bright black and blood red rose (You'll get it latter) on it with a silver nine tailed fox twined around the stem. There was a window far bigger then those in the gust rooms. On the wall acrosed from the one the first tapestry was on there was another one with some sort off odd yet vary delicate butefule righting on it.

Yusukes room had pail blue walls and dark blue carpet there was a small table and chair in the corner the bed was low down to the ground like all the other bed in the hide out it had blue sheets. There where no decorations because it was guest room.

Kuwabaras room had pail yellow walls red carpeting a small desk and chair in the corner and orange sheets on the bed. There where also no decorations.

Finally Hiei's room had gray walls black carpeting a small desk and chair in the corner and black sheets on the bed. There where also no decorations.

(I have no clue why I described that besides to take up space.)

Once every one had settled in a bit Kurama took them over to the staircase leading up to the strange window and balcony. When they got up there what they saw startled all of them they where looking down at a field of mud. There where several demons working with picks hammering them in rhythm with each other agenst the few fallen rocks from the flat side of the mountain. One of then though had his back turned and seemed to be talking to one of the security ogres.

"Kurama can you hear what he's saying you have the best hearing out of any of use." Yusuke said.

"Hand on." Kurama said as concentrated on the conversation. "The guard is asking what the prisoner is doing the prisoner says he is just looking now the guard is saying something about teaching the prisoner not to look I thing" Kurama said.

At that moment they saw the guard punch the prisoner in the gut knocking him to the ground they also saw the other prisoner turn away and keep working. That wasn't what startled Kurama though what startled him was the prisoner.

"Kurama what's wrong." Yusuke asked.

"I think that, that prisoner is Kuronue." Kurama said in a whisper that could barely be heard.

FLASHBACK

A younger version of Youko Kurama was sitting in a tree his hair was about shoulder length and he wore a smaller version of his whit tunic he looked to be about ten.

He was just looking at the money he had stolen from a near by shop he had already started stealing by age ten.

Just as he put the coin in the purse a boy that looked to be about a year older (I know he's more then that but this fits better) then Kurama came running down the street. He had bat wings coming out his back that where obviously to week to carry him in to the air. His hair was about the same length as Kuramas but pulled back he wore tattered black close and had a lofe of bread under one arm. His eye's where a bright life filled violet. Behind him was a fat old baker yelling for him give back the bread.

'This might be interesting.' Kurama thought as he put the coins away to watch the boy and butcher.

The boy came running up to the tree and stopped to turn to the baker. The baker came running up to him holding a small knife he must have bin chasing the boy with.

"Give that back boy ether that or pay for it." The baker said waving his knife.

"Forget it I need this food." The boy said.

"Need your just a worthless thief you don't need you want." The baker said.

That was it Kurama hatted when people acted like that thinking that just because some one stole they didn't need anything. You could need food and the only way to get in this world was to steel it. At this moment Kurama jumped down from the tree in front of the boy and the baker.

"Now that doesn't seem right." He said to the butcher by now they had drawn a crowd of people.

"How would you know go home boy and levee this business to me." Baker said.

"I don't have a home and I'm making it my business." Kurama said.

"You shouldn't be hear get out of hear." The boy said from behind him.

"What and miss all the fun never." Kurama said.

With that Kurama pulled the other boy up in to the tree and told him to jump off the branch over the baker's head and run. The boy looked at him like he was crazy before giving in.

They jumped from the tree branch over the baker's head and started running out of town to the forest. And that was the beginning of the partnership that brought the Makai to its knees.

END FLASHBACK

The demon being beaten down bellow him although he looked so different he still had that life from so many years ago in his now dulled eyes.

"Don't worry my friend I'm hear." He said as Kuronue lost consesness.

****

Well that was the second chapter and its hot off the press. I'm also vary sorry I did posted this without reading throw properly first I didn't have time.


	3. mad it no thanks to Koenma

OK read bio for warning and disclaimer thank you.

Note: I know I have bad spelling and you have a worthless life if all you can do is complain about it when I don't even listen to the complaint.

CHAPTER 3

Kurama watched with his fists clenched on the stone window as Kuronue was beaten and dragged back in to the prison. He couldn't tell exactly what had happened to his friend since he had switched to human form once they got to the hide out but he knew it was bad. There was a trail of blood in the muddy ground and every one avoided it like the pelage.

"I'm going to go find a map of the prison we need to get in there as soon as possible." Kurama said as he walked off.

LATTER

It was late at night and the sky had darkened considerably even though it was two nights before the full moon. Every one had gone to bed about two hours earlier but in one of the rooms the lights where still on. The lack of electricity this far in to the Makai made it so one had to burn candles and Kurama was risking burning the whole place down he had twenty candles lit.

He had bin studying the map of the prison all day and was vary close to a brake threw on how to get in.

Just as he was about to give up for the night there was a soft nock on the door. " Come in." He said as he stood from the small round table in the middle of the room.

Yusuke walked in and looked around at the messy room. "Yikes you really want to get him out of there don't you." Yusuke said.

"Yes I do we where partners after all." Kurama said as he went over to the map Yusuke was looking at.

"Partners as in friend and thief partners not you know partners right." Yusuke said looking at his friend.

"No Yusuke I'm not that kind of person." Kurama said he was also thinking how much Yusuke sounded like Kuwabara when he said that.

"Don't say that agene Yusuke it makes you sound like that idiot." Hiei said walking in most likely the "Idiots" snoring had woken him up.

"I sounded like Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked Kurama just nodded as his friend covered his mouth so he wouldn't say anything else.

"So any ideas on how to get him out of there?" Hiei asked as he came over and looked at the map.

"Well my idea was to have Yusuke go in his demon form and pretend to be doing something that will keep them distracted. Yusuke should be able to do it since his family is vary important in the Makai. Then Hiei and me will split up and look for Kuronue since I have no idea what cell he'll be in. The only problem is I don't know what to do with Kuwabara and what to make the reason for Yusuke being there." Kurama said.

The three sat there for a few minutes thinking of what to do and as if on queue at that moment Kuwabara walked in threw the open door.

"Oh sorry I thought this was my room." He said as he saw them.

Kuwabara was just about to leave when Kurama got the idea. "Kuwabara wait as second." He said as he came up to the half asleep boy.

"Sure what is it Kurama." He asked not noticing the glint in the fox's eye.

"I need you to play a vary important part in this rescue." Kurama said.

Kuwabara aggraded and Kurama explained everything to them Kuwabara was to pretend to be a frightened human who had gotten in to Yusukes palace. Kurama and Hiei would sneak in to the jail while Yusuke and Kuwabara distracted the guards. Yusuke would pretend like he found Kuwabara and trained him to do tricks, which Kuwabara would perform, for the guards to distract them.

NIGHT OF THE ESCAPE (FULL MOON)

Kurama and Hiei where waiting by the prison fence for Yusuke to start distracting the guards Hiei was as usual dressed in all black and Kurama had changed to his fox form.

"You ready for this fox you haven't done anything this major in a few years?" Hiei asked as he looked at the silver fox besides him.

(Ok just so you know when some thing is in _these kind of side ways letters which I can't remember the name of it means some one is speaking telepathy mainly Kurama in fox form since he can't talk normally.)_

Of cores I'm ready why wouldn't I be? Kurama replied mentally.

"Hn because you could be rusty from not using any of your skills for so long." Hiei said.

__

Now Hiei just because I never used my skills doesn't mean I didn't keep them sharp in case of such an occasion. Kurama replied.

"What do you mean have you bin practicing?" Hiei asked slightly astonished.

__

You'll see there's the signal that's go. Kurama said as he ran off.

It was the signal all right Kuwabara had just done a back flip in to the air and landed in a most likely painful position.

"Damn you Kurama." He said as he followed the silver fox.

IN THE PRISON

His eyes slowly opened to revile the beaten sole within as if looking threw a window there was still a spark of life but not much. He was laying on his stomach one wing crumpled under him the other one was spread out with a large tear in it. There was a bit of dried blood on his face indicating he must have bin dragged over a sharp rock. There was a large bruise on his neck and his ankle was twisted slightly in the wrong direction.

"Well it isn't as bad as usual they must have just bin bored." He said to him self as he slowly stood up to go see if he could fix any of the damage.

The second he put wait on the ankle he fell back to the ground he was laying on his back staring side ways at the little window. Threw it he could see the night sky perfectly clear it was a full moon it had a silver aura radiating from it while the stares glowed like diamond dust that had bin spilled on a midnight black tapestry. In some paces an endless black in others a deep midnight blue or red yes only the colors you could see in Makai.

"A day and a half he must have beaten me pretty badly." He said as he looked at the silver moon. "And what are you doing trying to mock me with a freedom that I can only hope for." He said to that unmoving orb.

He sighed and pulled him self up in to sitting position in order to examine his torn wing. It had a large tare down the middle and went about half way up it was plain to see that unless it was fixed soon and right this bat demon would not fly agene. His other wind had bin crumpled and was now painfully bent that would need proper care soon to. To bad it wouldn't happen he was not going to spend the rest if his life hear but he wasn't getting out tonight for sure.

OUT SIDE

Kurama and Hiei had just snuck up right behind the guard and where waiting for Yusuke to make him turn back with his back facing the door before they could get in.

"So how do you think this human got in your palace sir Yusuke?" The demon asked. (Sir Yusuke I'm sorry but that just for some reason dose not fit.)

"You with that brat Koenma alleys trying to get at me he probably fell in throw one of those failed portals before it could close." Yusuke said.

'Koenma a brat that just fits to well Kuwabara being a stupid human fits to. It's a good thing that these demons aren't bright enough to figure out I worked and still do work for Koenma willingly.' Yusuke thought as he watched the demon.

"So what else did you teach it to do?" The demon said.

"Oh lots oh Ginny play dead." Yusuke said they had decided to call Kuwabara Ginny since demons didn't care if a human was male of female.

Kuwabara had bin given a potion that made him do whatever Yusuke said with no protest what so ever. This was made clear when Kuwabara dug a hole in the ground put a stone with r.i.p. On it above the hole jumped in and filled it with dirt.

This brot both Yusuke and the demon to the ground laughing Yusuke had no idea that Kuramas potion would make him do that.

While they where on the ground Kurama and Hiei snuck in to the jail.

__

I had no idea it would do that. Kurama said motioning to the baryed Kuwabara.

__

You made it you should know what it would do not that I mind. Hiei said back.

__

Hay it had never bin tested now you go right I'll go left. Kurama said as he began walking.

When he didn't get an answer he looked back but Hiei was already gone.

The halls where dark almost pitch black the only light was from the small windows in the prisoner's cells. As he walked past each one saw several demons sitting in the corner of there cramped rooms rocking back and forth.

"Hay kid what are you doing hear." He head one of the prisoner say.

"Looking for some one." Hiei said simply.

"I know every one hear just tell me who you're looking for." He said he was half-bald and had gray blue hair one eye twitched slightly and was blue while the other was brown. He must have bin one of the older prisoners since he was plainly crazy.

"His name is Kuronue but I'm doubtful you know him since this is most likely the crazy section." Hiei said pointing out all the blubbering idiots' agenst the walls.

"I know Kuronue but you're all the way acrosed the prison from him." The man said.

"Ok to thank you if I see any one I'll tell them you need your medication." Hiei said as he walked off.

"Why do people alleys think I'm crazy because of this stupid eye?" The man said unfortunately for Hiei the man was not crazy although completely hopeless but he did know where Kuronue was. He also knew that Hiei was walking strait towers the real crazy section this was the section for older prisoners.

WITH KURAMA

He had bin walking for about thirty minutes now and had gotten several odd looks after how often is it that you see a silver fox in a dark prison hallway.

Oh Kuronue where are you we have to get you out of hear before Yusuke and Kuwabara run out of distractions. He yelled mentally to see if Kuronue could hear him.

No answer where was he Kurama began to run down the hall as fast as he could then he heard something.

"Grate now I'm hearing things." That voice it was cracked and week but it was still the same Kuronue he had heard him.

__

Kuronue its me Kurama you aren't hearing things I'm really hear and I must be close by because I heard you say something. Kurama said mentally.

"Kurama… No your not hear I'm just hearing things he died sixteen years ago." Kuronue said.

__

Damn Kuronue when I find you I'm going to make sure to nock some sense back in to you, you have bin hear way to long. Kurama said as he ran in the direction of Kuronues voice.

"If that really where Kurama I'm hearing I would be scared but it isn't but don't worry Kurama I'll be seeing you soon I wont last much longer the way I'm going." He said it was just around the corner.

__

You will be seeing me agene you winged imbecile but not in the after life we aren't meeting there for a long time you hear me. Kurama said there it was that was the cell the voice was coming from.

"After what happened today and no way to get help I'll never manage to get out of hear even if I do I won't make it long out there might as well just die hear." He said his voice was fading.

Kurama ran up to the cell door and looked in throw the bars there was Kuronue covered in mud his cloths torn and battered. His hair looked more gray than black and his wings had bin torn and crumpled he had one foot out to the side and the ankle was twisted in the wrong direction.

Kurama changed in to his demon form knowing that it would just make things worse to be in a human form.

"Kuronue it's me Kurama please look at me." He said as he kneeled down.

"Now I really am going crazy one of them is going to come to put me in the crazy section soon." Kuronue said still staring up at the silvery moon.

"No one is coming for you but me now please look at me Kuronue." Kurama said.

"You must be one of them come to get me ok I'll look if it will just get this over with."

He slowly turned around his eyes glazed over with the thought of giving up then when he saw Kurama he let out a gasp.

KURO POINT OF VEIW

I thought I was going crazy when I hear a voice like Kuramas in my hear saying he was going to help me. When some one came to my prison door still sounding like him I thought I was thinking strait but then they asked me turn around.

Sitting crouched down at the door was Youko Kurama long silver hair all white clothes hard face. What told me he was Kurama was his eyes the same pricing gold that to any one that didn't know how to look at them where cold and emotionless.

"Ku… Kurama… Is that… Is it… really… I can't believe." That was all I could do mutter parts of sentences like an idiot.

"Yes it's me Kuro me and my friends where sent hear to rescue you by Koenma Hiei is searching the other side of the jail and Yusuke and Kuwabara are distracting every one else." Kurama said as he stood up and began picking the lock.

"It won't work I've tried its like nothing I've ever seen." I said how was he supposed to get me out if he couldn't break the lock.

Kurama stood there for a second examining the lock then he smiled and shook his head. "A human lock extremely simple to pick if you know how it's made other wise its impossible to pick. It's slightly odd human locks are completely back wards compared to demon locks." He said as he began picking the lock agene and sure enough just as he said it opened.

NORMAL POINT OF VEIW

The lock had just broken and Kuronue tried to stand up but his bad ankle was twisted to badly and he fell down agene.

"Hear I'll help you out of hear." Kurama said as he walked in to the cell and flung Kuronues arm over his shoulder so Kuronue was using him as a living crutch.

Just as the two steeped out of the cell they hear a terrified scream and pounding foot steeps.

WITH HIEI

He had bin walking for almost an hour and still no sine of the foxes friend he was in a vary strange area there seemed to be even more crazy people. Some of them where hanging up side down from the ceiling some of them where running around like well crazy. At that moment he saw a fat woman warring all white she had blond hair crazed eyes and a vary big needle that she was jabbing in to random cells.

Unfortunately before he could run she saw him. "Well hello how did you get out of your cell?" She said.

"I was never in one." Hiei said.

"Oh you must have come from the extreme cases section I hear they keep them in jars in there." She said happily at the thought.

"I'm not I'm a… visitor." Hiei said.

"But we don't allow visitors hear which means you're a escaped. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH." The woman yelled at the top of her lungs causing Hiei to jump in to the air.

The woman started screaming even louder and flung her needle towards him after that she ran right towards him like it was a Javelin. Hiei of cores started running unfortunately she was fast and could keep up.

They went running down the hall Hiei being spurred on by a giant needle just then he saw Kurama and the person who must be Kuronue standing out side of one of the cells.

"Kurama do something I'm to busy running to get my sword and I'm being chased by a crazy person with a giant needle." Hiei yelled as the needle almost poked him in the butt.

"Friend of yours?" Kuronue asked as he watched Hiei running from a crazy person.

"Yep that's Hiei." Kurama said as he walked Kuronue over to the wall and leaned him agenst it. "Wait there one second."

Kurama took out his rose wipe and ran up behind the crazy woman after that he wiped the needle out of her hand and tied her up in vines.

"How did you get in to this mess Hiei." Kurama said as he watched the crazy women.

"I should have listened to the first person I saw he really wasn't crazy but I didn't and walked right in to the real crazy people." Hiei said.

"Well its over now that's get out if hear it doesn't matter if we nock out the guard now and we can get Yusuke and Kuwabara at the same time." Kurama said as he went over and helped Kuronue back to his feet.

"I just hope they haven't done anything to stupid." Hiei said.

YUSUKE AND KUWABARA

Yusuke was running out of tricks for Kuwabara he had even made him do cheerleading. 'where are those two?' He thought annoyed.

(NO offence to cheerleaders but THEY SCARE ME BLOND ROOTED PREPS ON HAPPY PILLS)

"Well we better find this guy a cell." The demon finally said.

'Oh no I can't let him go in there he might see Kurama or Hiei." Yusuke thought.

At that moment the fateful communicator beeped. "Umm one minute I need to take this." He said turning around quickly.

"What do you want." Yusuke said a promises of a spanking for the mini prince of Rekai in his voice.

****

"Akkk Yusuke what are you doing in your demon form your supposed to braking Kuronue out of prison not playing in Makai. Koenma yelled loud enough for the demon to hear it.

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS DOING YOU IDIOT BUT NOW YOU SCREWED IT UP I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A SPANKING YOU'LL NEVER FORGET WHEN I GET BACK." Yusuke yelled as he slammed the communicator shut.

"YOU WORK FOR REKAI." The demon yelled he was advancing on Yusuke he also had pressed a button on the side of the building that alerted every one else of this.

"Now now I think we can work something out." Yusuke said when the demon keep advancing Yusuke tried agene. "Well ok than umm... Kuwabara attack." Yusuke said pointing to the demon.

Kuwabara jumped in to the air and began beating the demon up.

Yusuke walked over to the intercom thingy that the demon had used and pressed the button. "KURAMA HIEI GET OUT THERE OF NOW KOENMA CALLED AND TOTALLY BLEW THE MISSION." He yelled in to the intercom.

HIEI AND KURAMA

****

"KURAMA HIEI GET OUT OF THERE NOW KOENMA CALLED AND TOTALLY BLEW THE MISSION" Yusukes voice yelled throw the prison.

"Stupid brat we have to get out of hear now." Hiei said.

"Sorry Kuro." Kurama said as he grabbed Kuronue and put him on his back as they began running at top speed.

Just as they where rounding the corner a large group of guards came running right up to them they where surrounded by them.

"Well are only choices are to kill them get captured or for you to suddenly come up with a way out." Hiei said as he reached for his sword.

"Way ahead of they don't put anything above there air vents it will be a tight squeeze but we can fit in all we have to do is jump up. Kuronue once I get you in there can you crawl on your own?" Kurama said as he let Kuronue down.

"Yay just get me up." He said in reply.

Kurama quickly threw Kuronue up in to the air vent once he was sure it was safe he had Hiei jump up. Just as he was about to jump one of the guards threw a pick at him it embedded itself in his right side. He knelled over in pain for a second then stood up and jumped in to the air vent landing on his left side.

"Are you ok Kurama." Kuronue asked Kurama nodded as he noticed that Kuronue had his bad foot lifted slightly in the air so he wouldn't be dragging it.

"Ya that's go this leads out side we can meet up with Yusuke and Kuwabara and make a run for it." Kurama said he left the pick in so it wouldn't bleed near as bad.

So they began there crawl threw the air vents nothing really interesting happened until they got to the end of there cramped tunnel. It lead out side in to a sudden drop off right in to the rocks surrounding the prison entrance there bellow them where Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Grate now what mister five thousand-year-old fox demon?" Hiei asked as he looked down they wouldn't make it with two of them ingered.

"We jump of cores me and Kuronue can make it down fine as long as we land right." Kurama said.

"Fine but you two go first." Hiei said.

With that Kuronue and Kurama pushed them selves out of the cramped air vent Kuronue shifted so his wings where out of the way and his bad ankle wasn't going to hit first. Kurama turned around in mid air so he would land on his left side instead of his right.

Bellow them Kuwabara and Yusuke where staring up as the two performed there not so graceful dives. Kurama hit first landing on his left side nothing major happened he just scraped his left arm along a rock by accident. Then Kuronue landed his ankle was fine but his left wing the one that was all scrunched up hit a rock because he couldn't control it enough to pull it in far enough. The rock pierced right throw his wing leaving a large hole in the middle of it.

After they where down Hiei jumped down landing on his feet with no problem at all compared to the other two.

Kurama had just pulled him self and Kuronue off the ground and had put Kuronue back on his back so they could run faster.

"Ok the guards are almost hear so we need to run back as quickly as possible." Kurama said and with that he started running as fast as he could with the others still following.

Sure enough a group of demons where chasing them throwing spears and picks at random people. The five turned the corner and ran up to the side of the mountain where Hiei dislodged the bolder. They all ran inside and Hiei closed up the opening just before the guards rounded the corner they where safe no thanks to Koenma.

****

wELL i HOPE YOU LIKED IT BOY WAS IT HARD ALMOST 15 PAGES DID YOU HEAR ME ALMOST 15 AND HOW MANY WORDS 4076 WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER SO i HOPE YOU LIKED IT.


	4. It all stars at the end

Ok I don't feel like righting all the usual stuff hear so that's see if you can remember the note on your own. I'm also sorry if any one has bin insulted by it in the past I'm naturally that way I'm so used to people when they see me being able to figure out what I mean that I do it naturally. I simply say things like that naturally basically the main point of it is to say if you complain about spelling I'll just laugh at how you wasted your time on nothing. But yay I naturally say things like I have bin saying the notes I live in a small town and practically every one knows I'm like that so I do it without thinking sorry.

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Kurama, Kuronue, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had barely made it inside without more then two of them being injured. Kurama and Kuronue had just sat down at one of the many low chary wood tables scattered around the hide out.

Kurama's usually all white clothing now looked like red tie die with swirls of red from his blood on his right side. Compared to Kuronue though Kurama was only scratched. Kuronue had a broken ankle one torn wing one crumpled wing with an odd shaped hole in it and several cuts scattered over his body.

"Man Kurama do you have a first aid kit you two are going to need it." Yusuke said.

"There's one in the bag in my room I'll go get it." Kurama said as he stood up and began walking towards his room.

"Thanks for the offer Kurama but I can find it." Yusuke said. "Besides you've lost too much blood go sit down." Yusuke said he was expecting a protest from Kurama he usually didn't let any one help him insisting on doing it him self but this time the fox just nodded and went back to the table.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes as they waited for Yusuke to come back down when he finally did it was with a white first aid kit.

"Hear we go now that's see what we got." At that moment the communicator rang agene.

"What do want this time YOU DO KNOW THANKS TO YOU KURAMA GO HURT IN THERE AND THEY HAD JUMP OUT OF AN AIR VENT?" Yusuke yelled.

"YUSUKE THAT IS NOT THE POINT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BLOW UP THE PRISON IT'S RUN ILLEGALLY IN THE MAKAI." Koenma yelled.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE WHAT THE DEMONS DID WITH THEIR WORLD?" Yusuke yelled back.

"IF YOU HAD LISTENED WHEN I CALLED THE FIRST TIME YOU ALREADY KNOW YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BLOW UP THE PRISON NOW **GO GET KURONUE AND BLOW UP THAT PRISON."**

"IF YOU COULD ACTUALLY LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING YOU WOULD KNOW I DIDN'T LISTEN LAST TIME BECAUSE WE WHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF RESCUING KURONUE. AND YOUR CALL MADE IT SO KURAMA AND KURONUE HAD TO JUMP OFF THE BUILDING AND GET EVEN MORE HURT THEN THEY WHERE. I MEAN IT WHEN I SEE YOU AFTER THIS I'LL PUT A NEW MEANING TO SPANKING AND CALLING DADDY." Yusuke yelled as he slammed the communicator shut and turned to Hiei and Kuwabara.

"We're going back there to blow up the prison." He said that to them then he turned to Kuronue and Kurama. "You two can you take care of your self's I got a map on how to get in and out of hear by the way." Yusuke said

Every one just nodded ears still ringing from the yelling.

Once Yusuke Hiei and Kuwabara had left and their ears had stopped ringing Kurama opened up the first aid kit and began tending to his wonder.

"Was that guy the Koenma that got use caught back there." Kuronue asked.

"Yep that was lord Koenma prince of spirit world the person we are unfortunate enough to work for." Kurama said.

"I feel so sorry for you" Kuronue said as he took the bloody pick from Kurama and put it on the table.

"Oh you'll be felling sorry for your self soon your going to end up working with use." Kurama said as he put disinfectant on his side and bandaged it.

"What I have to work for and with that?" Kuronue said in shock.

"Yep you'll get some place to stay in the human realm and when Koenma calls we answer." Kurama said as he began on Kuronues ankle.

"Human realm what do you mean."

"We all live in the human realm I took on a human form when I almost got killed sixteen years ago Hiei is stuck there thanks to Koenma and Yusuke and Kuwabara where born there." He said as he when to the crumpled wing.

"Really wow hay what dose your human form look like?" Kuronue asked as he helped smooth out his wing.

"Red hair Green eyes a foot shorter then this form (Youko is seven-foot so his human form is six-foot) I live with my human mother and am unfortunate enough to go to school." Kurama said as he worked with the wing.

"Yikes and let me geese I'll need a human form end up staying with one of you and go to school." Kuronue said flinching at the pain in his wing.

"Unless your allowed to live in a tree with Hiei." Was the reply.

It was silent for a moment until Kuronue finally spoke up agene. "You know this is kind of like it used to be one of us getting beaten and the other fixing us up." Kuronue said.

The wind races, a silent hurricane calling me.

It's probably a sign, a signal of the decisive battle.

Just as Kurama had finished patching up Kuronue there was a large explosion from out side and a flash of light came throw the window slit.

"I geese the prison is gone that's go see." He said as they went up the ladder.

They looked out side and there was a plume of smock coming up from the pile of ash. "I geese they let Hiei do it that's defiantly the result of his dragon." Kurama said.

"So he's a fire demon." Kuronue said.

"Sort of he's part ice demon he has a sister but he won't tell her he's her brother." Kurama said.

"What about you're other friends?" Kuronue asked he wanted to know what he was getting in to.

"Well Yusuke is half demon and the future ruler of a portion of the makai he just found out a little while ago. Kuwabara is just a vary spiritually aware human that happens to be mentally challenged. Botan is the deity of death and is overly cheerful she has blue hair and rides a ore. Yukina Hieis sister is a ice demon she has sea fome green hair and is vary nice. Koenma 700 and looks like a toddler. Kayko is Yusukes girl friend she has brown hair." Kurama said to quickly descried his friends.

Yes, the day has come for

the dream that's more important than my life to be fulfilled

The smoke had long since cleared from the sky and now it was the same mixture of deep black midnight blue and red with diamond dust as usual.

"Forgot how beautiful the sky is at night the sky in the human realm is duel and one color." Kurama said.

With my heart like this, I'm just Fighting to dream.

I won't let anyone get in my way.

We can decide things like fate for ourselves.

Like the wind, we're just Shooting to dream.

Cutting off the pain of the past,

we now decide the future with our own hands.

Getta chance!

Hay guys we need to get going come on." Yusuke yelled from down stairs.

Kurama came running down still in demon form with his bag over his shoulder he was followed by Kuronue.

Just as Kurama was about to lead them out Kuwabara stopped him. "Hang on Kurama." He said he grabbed the picture of the whole group that Kurama had put on the zipper of his bag and began to study it.

"What are you doing?" Kurama asked.

Kuwabara didn't answer instead he pushed his nose right up agenst Kurama causing the fox to go cross-eyed.

"Kuwabara what are you doing." Yusuke said.

"I just realized Kurama you look younger in you demon form then you do in your human form you look about sixteen in your human form but around fifteen in demon form but your demon form is older." Kuwabara said.

Kuramas mouth hung open at the stupidity of it of cores he did he aged slower in this form every one else figured it out.

The painful dream spurs me on,

as if to fan the fire left in my cold heart

Yes, burning emotions resound in my heart,

like an unending storm.

They had arrived in the human realm an hour ago Kuronue had a human form that looked just like his demon form except no wings. After he stopped staring at Kurama in amazement of the difference between his forms they where off.

"Ok Kuronue you'll be staying with me I'm going to tell my mom that your homeless I've known you for a while but I just convinced you to ask to stay and let me tell her about you got it?" Kurama said as they came to the neat and tidy house with its flower garden.

"Yep." He said.

Kurama walked up to the door and walked in Kuronue right behind him. "Mother I'm home." He called.

"OH I'm so glade and you brought a friend introduce me please." She said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Mother this is Kuronue he's a friend of mine but he doesn't have a home I just now convinced him to ask if he could get a place to stay." Kurama said.

"I promise I'll earn my keep." Kuronue said bowing.

"Of cores you can stay as long as you want do you go to school if not we'll have to enroll you come on that's get you set up." She said as she began working on getting there soon to be perment guest settled in.

Like the wilderness, we're now Fighting to dream.

Burying despair and such,

we run fiercely, swiftly down the path of the beast.

Becoming the wind, we're now Shooting to dream.

Our desire is freedom.

We can't deceive our own hearts.

It's truth!

It had bin a week Kuronue healed fast and in one more week he would start school with Kurama they where currently sitting in the back yard with Yusuke Hiei and Kuwabara.

"I can't believe it worked out." Kuronue said happily.

"Yah but don't you think it was too easy I think that it is not the end of it." Hiei said.

Every one nodded. At that moment a old woman with white hair in a bun warring a blue kimono with wight flower print walked up to them.

"Ah hello boys I was wonder if you could help me with something." She asked she alleys came over to ask Kurama to do things for her.

"Of cores what is it." Kurama asked.

"What no way I aint helping some old lady." Yusuke said.

"That's no way to talk to your elders." She said hitting Yusuke over the head with a waking stick. "Now I need some one strong to come move some things for me."

Every one nodded they didn't want to get hit by a old lady.

In fact something about the situation told them she wasn't the only person they would be seeing to much of soon.

With my heart like this, I'm just Fighting to dream.

I won't let anyone get in my way.

We can decide things like fate for ourselves.

Like the wind, we're just Shooting to dream.

Cutting off the pain of the past,

we now decide the future with our own hands.

Getta chance!

fINALLY DONE HOPE YOU LIKE YOU HAVE ONE WEEK AND THEN i WILL READ AND ANSWER REVIEWS THANK YOU. nOW i KNOW THIS WAS SHORT BUT THERE WILL BE MORE STORIES INVOLVING kURONUE AND OTHER CHARACTERS KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR MORE STORIES BY SURIKO SONG. sINCE i DON'T KNOW WHAT TO NAME THE NEXT ONE YET.


	5. reivews thank you

Ok the names will be in bold

Chapter 1 reviews

Whispered the Red Rose 

Thank you and Kurama didn't get caught Kuronue wouldn't have either if he hadn't bin almost dead. Kurama getting caught it they day Kuwabara is smart. (Do have a friend dumber then Kuwabara)

**Whowhenwhatever**

Thank you I'm glade a good author review my fic

Icy Tears

Thank you vary nice.

**the name's not important**

So glade I didn't think people who would just like the story for what it was even existed.

**kurapy **

Thank you big help

Chapter 2

**Kitsune Klepto**

Thank you so much I know I love stories that involve Kurama and Kuronue to thank you.

**Minakara**

I know just on spelling complaints I'm not going to be bugged by spelling complaints reviewers can waist there time on them but I'm not going to.

**Jessica Flores aka Jesse**

Thank you Hiei was hot I didn't even mean to do that oh well you know I my best friend is named Jessie interesting.

Chapter 3

**NekoT' Nuerotic1' Sammiegirl15**

Thanks

**Wild cat**

I'm not righting on work but what I do have spell check and I use it I'm just such a bad speller spell check has trouble. I also don't have any one I know that likes fanfics so I'm on my own with the reading. Thanks

**Minakara**

Thank you sorry to see you go I'm not trying to be rude to people I just act mean naturally I'm used to people knowing I'm not really being mean it comes with a small town. I'll try not to mean once agene I'm not really being mean I'm just like that normally and people know that around where I live.

**Kitsune Klepto**

Thanks yes Koenma is annoying isn't he.

Chapter 4

**Minakara**

I thought you said you wouldn't review agene well thank you for reviewing agene anyway unfortunately this is the end of the story but if you liked it enough read the info bellow.

_Well those where my reviews I'm glade so many reviewed I didn't even expect that many people to read it. Now if you really like that then you may want to look for my next story **In a Makai night **BUY TILL NEXT TIME._


End file.
